Galinis
Prince Galinis Nevarum is a member of the Twilight Company, recently a subsidiary of the Dawn Treaders. Although of noble birth, his combat style is much more akin to that of barbarian. Altair Nevarum is his adopted brother and closest ally. After his reunion with his former comrade Fenler, he and the Twilight Company continue their journey to discover the plots of the dark gods that wreaked havoc on all of their lives. Description Galinis is an Eladrin, an elf of the Feywild. While he was born on the material plane, the Kingdom of Nevarum actually housed a gate to the land of Faerie and the kingdom's capital existed on both planes. Galinis is about 6 feet tall and weighs around 180 pounds. He has blonde hair and emerald green eyes. The prince is strong but slender. His muscularity comes to the fore during combat, especially during his powerful rages. Personality Galinis was raised and trained to be the next king of Nevarum. As such, he has learned to be a charismatic leader, but lacks some the finesse in social situations among his peers. The social skills he did learn were through his brother. This, coupled with his natural boldness and directness, can lead to his accidental insensitivity, especially in groups. However, he is courageous and loyal. He always tries to fight the good fight and always follows his honor code. He also has a bit of temper, but has never hurt the undeserving. Abilities During his time as crown prince, Galinis received the fundamentals of combat training from the king's royal weapon master. However, his formal training was cut short by the fall of the kingdom. After being exiled into the wilderness, Galinis continued down the martial path, but let his rage and instincts guide his blade. Thus his abilities are more akin to those of barbarians. Rage By far Galinis's most potent feature, he can fly into fury for short period. While in this state, he is hits harder, can shrug off much of the damage from mundane blows, and can perform incredible feats of strength. Unarmored Defense Thanks to his time and tribulations in the wilderness, Gal literally has thicker skin than many. This makes him that much harder to hit and wound. Reckless Attack Galinis uses a fighting style that allows him to sacrifice defense to empower his blows. When attacking recklessly, he is more likely to hit or hit harder, but the drop in guard affords his opponent the same opportunity if it survives. Danger Sense Another benefit of living in the wild, Galinis is always alert and can more easily avoid dangers like traps and spells. Path of the Zealot abilities Galinis has only begun to feel the calling of a higher power. He hasn't yet recognized the caller, but the entity has infused him with more exceptional abilites Divine Fury While in his raging state, holy energy surges from him. Most of his hits blast his foe with the released energy. Warrior of the Gods Being resurrected from the dead usually requires costly materials. When you are chosen by the gods, however, they bend the Weave to return you to the living, eliminating these costs. Galinis is one of those so lucky to be chosen, and revival spells function on him without the material cost. Possessions Galinis currently has only one fantastic magical item to note, his sword Joeffry. The blade is an intelligent greatsword that has the capability to float. This allows it to be thrown, as well as attack and return on its own. The sword is a bit forgetful, though, and may get lost if it doesn't stay close to Galinis. History Origins Galinis was born the crown prince of the kingdom of Nevarum. Because the capital city had a presence on both the material plane and the Feywild, Galinis had significant exposure to both worlds. He experienced the grace of the fey and the raw strength of the material denizens. He had little contact with his parents, this not be abnormal for royalty. Instead, much of his time was spent with royal tutors and weapon masters. After Altair was discovered and adopted, the two quickly became each other's best friends. They trained and learned together as much as possible and became quite the formidable duo. As Galinis was primed to begin his true combat training, the finer arts of elvish martial combat, tragedy struck. The kingdom was flanked on both planes by enemy armies, apparently working in unison. Unseelie crushed the Feywild districts of the capital, while savage humanoids led by giants wiped out the material side. All of Galinis's relatives and acquaintances, aside from Altair, were presumed dead. The surviving duo was forced to flee into the surrounding forest. Here they survived and hunted, each sharpening their skills in primal ways. Galinis soon began hunting savage humanoids to search for leads on the exterminators of his kingdom and family. The Fallen Arc Escapism Galinis and Altair are hunting a small contingent of goblins, a common occurrence for the pair at this point. Fate strikes this day, however. After slaying their most recent portion of the goblin force, they hear combat further into the woods and decide to investigate. They see a pair of fey, one a nymph and one a Titanian, fleeing and fighting lycanthropes. Galinis and Altair just as the others finish their foes. Introductions ensue, and the four form a group. Unfortunately, the lycans and savages have teamed up as well. The combat culminates in a contest between the group of heroes and a team consisting of a half-ogre and a wolfwere. All but Iza are knocked unconscious and dying, but the group wins the day. The group recovers however and they soon find themselves in a secluded centaur village. Grace of the Fallen While in the centaur village, the group witnesses a falling star crash into some nearby ruins. Galinis joins the group as it goes to investigate.Inside the rubble. They discover Fenler, the godmaegen, as well as a dangerous group of undead creatures. They liberate Fenler and fight their way through the undead, only to have the floor collapse and land them in the caverns below. Here they must contend with a drow patrol before being captured by a small tribe of cave goblins. Luckily they are able to outwit and overpower the tribe, suffering only a few flesh wounds and a close call with a deadly disease. They find themselves near the fey hamlet of Ukt'Vese, and decide to continue their journey there. Under Your Halo Galinis and the company discover Ukt'Vese recovering from a recent raid by the humans from the northern continent. They are informed that a Morwel loyalist named Charlemagne was taken prisoner and carted back to the northern shores.The Twilight Company tracks the raiders back to their ship and sneaks onboard. They overcome the crew and follow its course to Kingsport. Here they find the raiders hideout is actually a the distal branch of a cult. Inside, they contend with many powerful foes, foremost a warlock of the Archfey and the branches leader, a mage. After a tough battle with the mage that nearly kills them all, Izalea is able to set Charlemagne, actually a tressym, free. The winged cat brings terrible news of a certain fallen angel wreaking havoc some distance away.